


That Chat with the Hat

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, F/M, Fighting, Mystery, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to the song "Marital Sabotage" by Hans Zimmer from the movie Sherlock Holmes with Robert Downey Jr.  That was the inspiration behind this.</p></blockquote>





	That Chat with the Hat

It was late at night and a young girl was running through the streets of Paris. Running at top speeds, hoping to evade her pursuers. It was supposed to be a simple job; a snatch and grab but she was careless and was caught. She had the deed to her parents bakery hidden in her dress. She couldn't let them take her parents business; so she snuck into the office of the man she knew who had it, Papillon. This mysterious man was buying up businesses in Paris for unknown reasons. Some refused to sell only to suddenly end up doing so. He was up to something, but all Marinette wanted to do was save her family's livelihood. She'd figure out a way to save everyone else another time. Right now, Papillon's goons were on her tail, possibly to retrieve the deed and perhaps her to have their fun with her. She ducked down an alley and found a hiding spot. She steadied her breathing and stayed as still as possible. The group of men found their way down the alley, looking for her.  
"Spread out! She can't have gone too far," bellowed a big goon.  
They began to search around, knocking bins and boxes over. They were getting too close to her spot; she swore one of them saw her. He seemed to be looking at her, but he turned away and it seemed that they were leaving. It got quiet; no sounds were heard in the alley. She carefully and quietly peeked from her hiding spot, the alley was empty. She breathed a sigh of relief and climbed out of her spot. She took one last look around and was about to leave when several hands grabbed her. She struggled, thrashed and kicked but she was out numbered and out classed in strength. Her arms pinned back by two men and she felt something sticking in her back; it was sharp and pointy. She heard a chuckle coming from the big goon walking toward her with a leer in his eyes. It creeped her out to no end.  
"Thought you could get away, huh chérie? Now, where did you put that document?" Marinette growled as he got closer. "I could search you, and I won't be gentle."  
The other men laughed as the big goon placed his hands at her waist and squeezed. She noticed the butterfly tattoo on his neck as she tried to suppress the cries she felt down in her throat. She let out a yelp of pain and soon a new voice spoke up.  
"Gentlemen! That is no way to treat a Lady!"  
They all turned to see a dark figure making his way to them. He wore a black suit with a golden bell on his collar. He stepped forward in black boots and carrying a silver staff in his gloved hands. On his head, covering what appeared to be blond hair was a black top hat with cat ears. What really stood out was his goggles with green lenses and his pearly white teeth. The big goon stood up straighter and sneered at the man.  
"Stay out of this! It's none of your concern!"  
"See, that's where you are wrong. Seeing you ruffians touch a lady like that makes it my concern. Now, please release the lady and you and your butterfly comrades won't be hurt."  
"Heh, so the cat wishes to tangle with Papillon? Boys, take him down."  
She saw the man smirk as the other goons made their way to him, even the ones holding her released her to get in on the action. What she saw next was a blur of punches, kicks and jabs of a staff. She saw one man pull a pistol and aimed it at the black cat dressed man.  
"Look out," she cried.  
He just barely dogged the bullet but it sent a ringing in his ears. He kept fighting and the ringing subsided as he dispatched the rest of the goons. He twirled his staff in a very showman like manner and placed it firmly under his arm and then removed his goggles. He turned and addressed Marinette; she saw that he had real green eyes, not colored from his goggles.  
"Thank you for that warning, my Lady. Now, if you would just follow me please," he said turning around to head out of the alley.  
"And why would I do that," she asked in an annoyed tone.  
"I think the fact that I just saved your life justifies that," he said turning back to her.  
"But I don't know you."  
"Ah, you are right. Where are my manners? I am Chat Noir," he bowed. "At your service my Lady."  
"Why are you calling me Lady?"  
"Your dress, it's red with black spots. Like a ladybug." The two stared at each other in silence. "I know you took it."  
"Took what?"  
"The deed to that bakery. I know you have it."  
"And your point," she said suspiciously.  
"Quite mistrusting, my Lady," he smirked but then grew serious. "If you want to take down Papillon then you need my help."  
"I don't need help."  
"That was not clearly the case moments ago wasn't it?"  
She knew he had a point, but she was sure she could have gotten out of it.  
"Fine, we can be partners in this."  
"That's just fine with me, Ladybug."  
"What?"  
"That's your code name; Papillon can't know who's really standing up to him. But if you prefer a different name."  
"It's fine, I'll be Ladybug."  
"Good, now come along; the police will be here soon and we need to tell the others."  
"Others?"  
"Oh my Lady, I have so much to show you," he said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song "Marital Sabotage" by Hans Zimmer from the movie Sherlock Holmes with Robert Downey Jr. That was the inspiration behind this.


End file.
